


Nothing but the fight.

by millygal



Series: Stydia's comment fic meme [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M, Never give up the fight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean knows Sam's fighting, for everything. Why shouldn't he?





	Nothing but the fight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Written for angelus2hot's prompt - Supernatural, Dean/Sam, I'll never let you go.
> 
> THANK YOU to jj1564 for her tireless beta work!! And Stir for her read throughs and amazing comments!

As Sam’s closed fist - already covered in Dean’s precious blood - pulls back for yet another jaw cracking punch, the older Winchester braces for impact and hopes his brother understands _why_ he’s allowing himself to be beaten to within an inch of his life.

Accosted by Lucifer’s wit, will and the want for a war with his own brother, devoured by a power that seems to know no bounds, Sam’s sitting in there somewhere watching Dean become nothing more than a butcher's block balls up.

Dean doesn’t care and he won’t let go, not until the blood stops flowing.

He won’t allow that monster to best the pair of them.

They may not _win_ but they sure as fuck won’t lose.

If Dean has to feel his cheek bones crumble and his eye socket be obliterated, he will do it with gusto and gumption, because Sam’s still fighting.

“Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you.”

The blows come fast and hard and leave no room for interpretation; Sam’s not in charge, but Dean holds on, hangs by the skin of his very fucked up teeth, and waits for his brother to do what Dean **knows** he can. 

“I'm not gonna leave you.”

The sun comes streaming over the top of Baby and casts a long disturbing shadow across Sam’s face, and it _is_ Sam’s face because no matter who’s riding shotgun right now, this **is** Dean’s brother and _Dean’s_ brother ain’t gonna give in without a fight.

As the sun hits those ridiculously golden irises, Dean _sees_ the shift. Sees the way the hand hovering in mid-air fights against some invisible force.

Finally.

Dean’s suddenly on the ground, can feel gravel and dead grass scraping against his ass as he looks up at Sam.

This IS Sam.

“It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him.”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
